


Tributes Of Love

by flickawhip



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-17
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-02 22:15:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6584716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Follows almost directly on from 'Slave To Love'. </p><p>RP fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tributes Of Love

Barbara had been sleeping, somewhat fitfully, in Poppaea's bed. She had woken a couple of times with a near desperate cry and this time she had screamed, waking from a nightmare that only hurt, only hurt and gave no sign of easing. She was sobbing, shivering weakly and praying for someone, someone kind, to come to her. Poppaea knocked on the door of Barbara's chamber.   
"Come in..."

Barbara's voice shook even as she gave the answer. Poppaea came in smiling.

"A present for you, sweetie…"

She said and clapped her hands and the two hand maidens from the Bath came in smiling shyly.   
"The... girls?"

Barbara asked gently. 

"... Why?"  
"They asked for you...that’s why."  
"Well, when you put it that way...."  
Poppaea smiled and ushered the two girls over to Barbara. They both came over to her and knelt on either side of her on the bed. Barbara smiled and let them approach, a little unsure how to make a start. The girls smiled at her.

"I'm Naiad."

The brunette of the two said softly.

"And I'm Laiad."

The blonde said.   
"I'm Barbara... although I guess you knew that..."  
Naiad & Laiad giggled and nodded.   
"I take it you've done this before..."  
Naiad & Laiad again giggled and nodded.

"They are what you may call experts at the threesome…"

Poppaea said good naturedly.   
"Good... because I certainly am not."  
Naiad & Laiad smiled at each other, knowing what to do to ease Barbara’s mild embarrassment. 

"Then just relax...let your bed sheets fall."  
Naiad spoke softly, Laiad finished the thought calmly.   
"Surrender yourself to pleasure and leave the rest to us..."  
Barbara soon complied, content to let herself relax. Naiad & Laiad both purred at the sight of Barbara's naked breasts. They both lent down and took one breast each fondling it with their hands and licking and sucking on the nipples. Barbara was soon moaning softly. Naiad & Laiad kept fondling and licking till Barbara's nipples were as hard as stone then then knelt up and let their togas fall free baring their bodies to her. They then pressed their ample breasts into Barbara's face, seeming to want her to lick at them. Barbara smiled and moved to nestle and suckle on them both. Naiad & Laiad purred and they gyrated and rubbed their breasts into Barbara's face and mouth. Barbara had purred and continued to suckle. Soon Naiad & Laiad's nipples were also hard they moved away a little and Naiad gently took one of Barbara's hands and guided it to her own clit. Then for Barbara's viewing pleasure the two girls began making out with each other and fondling one another. Barbara had responded as expected, although she seemed to also chance glances at Poppaea. Poppaea smiled and came over and knelt behind Barbara caressing her head.

"Barbara my sweet...your hand is a blur."

She purred teasingly.

"Are they not the most beautiful sight?"   
"They are indeed... thank you, my dove."  
Poppaea smiled as Naiad & Laiad finished their 'show' and began to slowly kiss their way up Barbara's legs. Barbara had moaned softly at the sensation.   
"They are both going to lick you baby girl…"  
Poppaea purred in her ear as Naiad & Laiad got closer to Barbara's clit. Barbara's moans had risen slightly at those words. As Poppaea had said both Naiad & Laiad got to Barbara's clit and they both began licking and probing it simultaneously with their tongues. Barbara moaned loudly. That was all Poppaea could stand. She pulled her own toga off and before Barbara could register or react she straddled Barbara's face and pushed her pussy into her mouth, well aware Barbara would not refuse her. Naiad & Laiad meanwhile inserted fingers into each other to get themselves off as well. Barbara had found that she came hard and fast, choosing to focus solely on Poppaea as she moved to pleasure her lover. Naiad & Laiad looked at each other and moved up Naiad mewed softly and wantonly at Poppaea and smiling Poppaea began rubbing and fingering Naiad's clit and pussy, even as she moaned loudly due to Barbara's tongue. Laiad meanwhile lent down beside Barbara and also mewed softly and wantonly. Barbara had moved to caress the girl's clit, soon finding a pace, her pace picking up as she fought to pleasure Poppaea at the same time. Poppaea cried out as she came apart. A few seconds later Naiad hit her climax and mewled and a second after her Laiad screamed her orgasm as she too came apart. Poppaea gasping for breath pushed up off Barbara's face and collapsed beside her while Naiad snuggled across their upper thighs and Laiad rested herself across Poppaea and Barbara's chests. Barbara smiled softly, exhausted but content, her touch soft as she curled her arm around Poppaea, her free hand stroking into Laiad's hair. She had once been a little shy about her leanings and what she enjoyed but, since allowing herself to become Poppaea’s pet and lover she had become a little less nervous about enjoying herself with Poppaea and a lot more accepting of the pleasures of Roman life.


End file.
